


Under the Mistletoe

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have a small problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Dean and Castiel were in a well……predicament. When Charlie came over for an early Christmas celebration last week, it seems she left some things behind. Including the mistletoe currently hanging in the doorway. Right above Dean and Cas’s heads.

Once they realized it, they froze. Dean and Sam had explained the tradition of mistletoe to him at the beginning of the month, just in case he somehow got caught under one.  
“Do you think we can just walk away from each other and pretend we weren’t under mistletoe?” Dean asks. But just then, Sam decides to walk past the doorway.

“Nope!” He says, with a light chuckle.

“Fuck.” Dean breathed out. He didn’t want to do this. Why’d Charlie have to leave her freakin’ mistletoe here, anyway?

Sam walked back to the doorway. “You guys better kiss or I’ll make you, and videotape it.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Dean said, starting to close the distance between him and Cas, closing his eyes to keep him from freaking out. This was _Cas._  
He planted a chaste kiss on his mouth.

“There.” Dean said, then looked over Cas’s shoulder at his moose of a brother. “Can we move now?”

“Nope. Ya gotta do better than that.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
